Ice Cold Blood
by divergentbookrebil
Summary: So this is a fanfiction with some Frozen and even a dose of Divergent. It's mainly Percy Jackson though. It takes place after the war and they survived-duh. Please read and enjoy! Plus, I'm rating it T because I'm nervous.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is some fanfic me and my friend Natalie wrote together. We are both HUGE Percy Jackson fanatics. WE kind of did a tag thing, i included some Divergent properties so..enjoy! Here it goes.**

I keep running even though my chest is about is about to burts. I feel the animal about to pick me up but I'm smarter than it. I jump to the right to throw it off gear.

I can now see the beast clearly. A Minotaur. I should've known. It gets mad and charges. I sidestep and jab my sword into his back as his body passes me.

I wipe my forehead and pull my long hair into a ponytail. The room turns white and I see a woman hovering over me.

"Congragualtions. Your aptitude test shows you are a hero." I leap out of my chair and run out of the room to find that all my friends ar ethere. I feel like someone is missing but let the thought escape my mind.

I talk for a while with everyone untill Percy comes up to me.

"Hey, good job. You are a hero like me."

"Oh shutup." I roll my eys at my big brother. The feeling like someone was missing comes back.

"Um, Percy? Do you think someone is missing?"

"Nope, no one. Except..well...I sorta haven't seen Crystal around in a few days." He says looking at the ground.

"WHAT?! Why didn't anyone tell me?" I scream. Before he could sa something to me I run out of the Big House.

I get that Percy's not used to have a 12 year old little sister to look after but, come on! He knows how important friends are! I sprint to the Athena cbin. I swing the door open and run to her bunk. I search through her dresser and see everything still there.

Exasperated, i flip her pillow upside down. A piece of paper flutters to the floor. I read it, "I feel like I'm always in someones way. People don't love me. I'm tired of it. I'm just going to end it."

My body crumbles to the ground. Silent tears start streaming down my face. Suddenly, my body is racked with sobs.

"Lillie?" I hear someone say. I ignore them. I wish Crytal had told me. I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up into stormy grey eyes. I wrap my arms around Annabeth and sob more. When I start to calm down, Annabeth picks the note up. She reads the not and hugs me.

"We need to show this to Chiron." I look at her and nod, afriad that if I try talking, I'll start crying again. We both stand up and walk back to the big house. We walk straight to Chiron. He reads the letter and says something under his breath but the only thing I understand is, "I knew this would happen." Before I could ask him anything, Percy runs in.

"What's wrong?"

"Crystal is gone!" I start sobbing again as Annabeth holds me. Before to long Piper runs in and says, "We have company."

**Ooh Cliff Hanger! Review and we'll keep writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter.

I grab a ton of tissues. Just great. I look like the baby everyone calls me. Annabeth

wraps an arm around me as if to help hold me up.

"She wants Percy, Annabeth and Lillie." I look at Pipers face and immediately become

worried. Sh leads us to this huge aircraft thing. Percy and Annabeth seem excited. I look

at Piper for answers but she looks just as excited.

Leo comes up behinds us beaming with excitment. I put two and two togethere and

realize this must be the Argo II! I've heard stories about Percy and The Seven from about

two years ago. I wasn't here then, but that's why brother is practicly famous.

I look up to see whos is manning the controlls but I see no one but their is a

girl who looks like Percy's age but taller and stronger. She moves from the window and

goes to the top of the ship. She jumps down and walks to us.

She has dark blonde hair with a line of black in it. She also has roman armor on.

She goes straight to Percy I finally see her eye color. They are green like Percy's yet

nothing like his.

"You must be the famous Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase." She says.

"Yes we are, but um, who are you?" Percy asks.

" Oh silly me, I'm the goddess of ice and snow but most people call me Crystal" She says

slapping her forhead lightly.

"Are you Crystals mom?" I ask. Sj elooks like an adult version of her.

"Yes, her dimwitted father named her after me." I nod. Crystal had told me plenty of her

idiot father.

"Where is my daughter? I'd like to congragulate her on her aptitude test!" WE all look

down. This woman may be the goddess of ice but she clearly isn't in the loop.

"Well, Crystal didn't go to her aptitude test." Percy says still looking at the ground. I

sit down and start crying again. I still don't understand. She always seemed happy.

"Why? Is something wrong with my daughter?" she asks anxiously.

"She...committed suicide Miss." Annabeth says quietly.

Her mother just laughs, "No she didn't silly. I just saw her just two days ago."

Sorry about such a short chapter, I just thought this would be a great cliff hanger.

mwahahaha.


End file.
